


Settling The Bet

by your_belle



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_belle/pseuds/your_belle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam shouldn't have bet against Christina. It's time to pay up but as it turns out, losing a bet isn't all that bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling The Bet

“I can’t do this,” Adam looked at himself in the mirror. “Son of a bitch,” he lowered his head in defeat.

“Adam?” Christina singsonged. “Are you ready?” Her nails rapped against the restroom door.

“Go away,” he shouted behind the closed door, causing Christina to laugh.

“Come on Levine, it’s time to pay up.”

Fuck him and his big mouth. Leave it to him to place a bet only to lose. He was confident as hell when he made the bet, so sure of himself that he would come out the victor. The stakes were high but he bet against them anyway. Of course he’d have shitty luck. Typical.

“Ugh, Christina!” At this point he didn’t even care if there was a pleading tone in his voice.

“Just get your ass out here!” amusement clear in her voice, he really despised her at the moment.

“Goddamnit fine,” he flung the door opened.

“ _Oooh, my my my_ …” She cooed, eying him up and down. “Damn, you look good. Almost as good as Matthew McConaughey.”

“Screw you, I’m hotter,” he ran his hands along his black leather vest, smoothing down to his leather clad thighs, he had to have some confidence and arrogance if he was going to pull this off.

“Right,” she gave him a cheeky grin. “And to complete the getup,” she placed the black cowboy hat he left on the sink counter, onto his head.

“Do I really have to?” He whined, stomach in knots.

“Yes, a bet’s a bet. Can’t wimp out now.” She led him out of the room.

“I hate you so much right now.”

“Oh stop, no you don’t.” She rubbed circles on his back.

“I hate that I don’t, but I really want to just so you know,” he shuffled his feet, kicking like a child.

“You know, Adam, we can call this whole thing off,” she gave him a way out.

“No, I’m a man of my word,” he held his head high. “We made a bet, you won fair and square,” a part of him deep down really wants to do it, maybe not in front of their friends but he will never admit to that, not out loud.

“Alright, I gave ya a chance.” She threw her hands in the air. “Okay, stay right there, I’m gonna get everything set up,” She rounded the corner with a wink.

He stood behind, listening to people rustle about, the lights dimming. Leave it to Christina Aguilera to make everything into a spectacle, even a measly bet. The other room grew silent, then he heard the loud rift of a guitar, that was his cue.

“Fuck,” he breathed deeply, heart racing. “I got this,” he tried to convince himself.

Head lowered, with his hand tipping his hat down over his eyes, he gracefully slid into the room. The room filled with whistles and catcalls. His movements stuttered briefly, still not believing he was actually doing this. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he bent his knees, hips swaying sensually to the thumping beat of the music. The crowd cheered louder at that. Raising his head, he smirked, body rolling.

“Shake it baby!” That was Cee Lo, and following that, he heard Blake’s laughter.

Adam locked eyes with Blake, running his hands down his chest to his belt buckle, tracing his fingers along the band of his pants. Hips thrusting, he made his way directly in front of Blake.

“Hey Birthday Boy,” he licked his lips, hips still rocking.

“Hey yourself,” Blake’s eyes raked down his body. Adam’s pulse raced, sweat prickling at his nape. “Dr. Love,” he could feel himself full on blushing now. Damn Christina and her song choice, really sticking to that damn movie.

Blake chuckled, leaning back in his chair, fingers tapping along to the beat, bottom lip caught between his teeth, eyes openly admiring the movements of Adam’s body. Blake arched a single brow at him, challenging. Shaking his head, he placed one knee beside Blake’s thigh, hips circling as he took off his hat and placed it on Blake’s head. Adam shimmed away, Blake roaring with laughter and clapping, broad smile on his face. His body moved on it’s own accord during the duration of the song. Soon enough, the song was slowly coming to an end. As his finishing number, he slowly rolled the vest off his shoulders, swinging the garment over his head and tossing it to Blake, the Birthday Boy squealed in exaggerated delight, rubbing the material against his cheek, Adam fucking lost it at that. He covered his face in embarrassment.

“Dammit Shelton!” His body shook, this time with laughter.

“Now, that’s how you settle a bet y’all!” Christina hollered, mighty proud of herself.

“Yeah, don’t ever bet against that woman! She’s pure fucking evil!” Adam pointed at his friend, gaining laughs before everyone went back to enjoying the party.

Adam quickly slipped out of the room to change, before he made it to the master bathroom, a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“I know it was a bet and all, but I really, uh, enjoyed the performance.” Blake rubbed the back of his neck. “Y’know, if this singing thing craps out, maybe ya could take up dancing,” the corner of his lip quirked.

“Fuck you Shelton,” he lightly punched the taller man’s arm, smile plastered on his face.

“Yeah? That sounds like fun,” Blake wiggled his eyebrows. “Maybe you could give me an after party private dance?” He tilted his head, eyes once again trailing the length of Adam’s body.

Adam’s breath hitched, stomach fluttering, “Uh, yeah, I think that might be an, uh, acceptable birthday gift.” He licked his too dry lips.

“Good,” Blake caressed his arm before walking away. Maybe Adam didn’t come out the loser after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel [Slow and Steady](http://archiveofourown.org/works/663988)


End file.
